monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
War of the Goddesses
'' A complete retelling of the monster girl quest story. The story takes place in an alternate reality where Luka can become a hero, a hero slayer, or a completely twisted, ruthless and murderous psychopath bent on the destruction of the world. The patch is currently unfinished at the moment with only 2/4 of the story completed (Contains 3 custom battles).'' Monster Girl Quest: War of the Goddesses is a Side Story created by c0var1ant. It is similar to New Game+ in that it is a full game patch. Synopsis Introduction This story takes place in an alternate dimension that is extremely identical to the original story. Alice I makes more point in here, and also has worshippers, who await the day for the one that can enact her will, however many followers have been exterminated by an event known as the "Great Cleansing of Ilias". Luka's mysterious powers also have a main importance, as they can either bring coexistence to monsters and humans, destroy all life, or doom the entire world. Luka's crude mistreatment by the citizens of Ilias Village makes a significant importance in this story as well. He constantly laments over whether he should become a hero due to his mother's wishes, as well as either pitying the citizens or outright hate them. At first, he is insulted by a child, but when Luka agrees to take the boy's suffering as he is being bullied, the boy doesn't give thanks. A "hero" named Miko also tries to divert Luka's path of becoming a hero even attempts to kill him; Luka feints and makes haste to the temple. However, numerous villagers insult him as he waits outside the temple, and when he attempts to enter, even the priest says Ilias refused to bless him. Luka runs away and finally snaps, yelling that he hates everyone and wish they would just die. Just then, an unknown assailant appears and attacks Luka with dark magic. She forces him into sleep and battles his mysterious powers, wanting to see his true potential. Luka then reveals a hidden power: Phoenix Rising, and ends the battle. Realizing that he definitely holds ultimate power, she wakes him up and requests him to join the fallen goddess's cause. The mysterious character continues to persuade Luka into joining them; obviously, Ilias doesn't give a damn about him, giving him more than enough reason to ally with the fallen goddess. However, he feels conflicted about this: he assumes that this is a way to be a hero for his mother by enacting upon Ilias's wickedness, but despite being a "noble cause", this could be merely an excuse for him to take revenge. Luka has finally decided, and knows that there is no turning back to the path he takes. Dark Path If Luka accepts, he declares to become death itself and punish everyone. Unfortunately, this part of the path is not complete. Light Path If Luka refuses, the character actually reveals to be in league with a creature known as the "Fallen One" and not another goddess. The assailant, who is identified as Nephilim by Lumine the Fallen One's voice, is punished as Luka flees the scene. Luka eventually collapses from exhaustion, and at the worst possible time a Slime Girl shows up. Suddenly, Luka manages to get up and attempts to escape, but not before remembering that he isn't a disciple of Ilias. Luka can still try to run or stay. However, the running portion is not implemented. If Luka heeds the monster, she tells him that her fellows are constantly harassed, terrorized, and even slaughtered by Ilias' heroes despite having done nothing. Luka empathizes with the slime and deciding that he must rid of Ilias' so-called "heroes", he agrees to help the monster. The slime is surprised but a bit pleased with Luka's sympathy, but if he does want to help, he should give her some semen. A bit frightened, Luka tries to walk away, with the slime following closely. The slime, Mia, eventually goads him into having sex via capture and the two enjoy blissful ecstasy. Afterwards, Mia agrees to be Luka's companion and the two proceed to head to her home. However, a human soldier immediately shows up and demands Luka to move out of his way and let him kill the slime. Luka refuses and confirms his allegiance with the monster. The soldier replies that the heroes uncovered where the slimes live, and are marking the second "Great Cleansing of Ilias" against all monsters and their supporters. The soldier, followed by several others, decree that Luka is too dangerous to leave alive and proceed to eliminate him. Luka's intense rage kicks in and slays 110 human soldiers, but pushes himself beyond the normal human limit in the process. Two of the platoons captains arrive are surprised how Luka defeated the platoons, but inform him that the Great Cleansing is a cataclysm from the sky; defeating every single human would be pointless. After a rough struggle, Luka manages to kill both captains. Characters Luka Descendant of Heinrich and second hero imparted with holy powers. Heinrich First unbaptized hero. Ultimate fate and whereabouts unkown. Ilias One of the two goddess that created the world. Alice I The second goddess responsible for the creation of the world. She has been forgotten by history, as everyone thinks that Ilias is the only goddess. Lumine (The Fallen One) Banished to hell by Ilias. She is a fallen angel who tried to replace Ilias as a god. She has tried to use the hero Heinrich to undo her banishment, but failed as Heinrich was uncooperative. Pretends to be Alice I in an attempt to trick Luka into helping her. Battle Overviews Miko A very simplistic battle. Luka knows that it is a sin to harm anyone entitled as a hero, so he uses a Feint as an attack and immediately flees the scene. Nephilim A generally straightforward battle. She immediately puts Luka into his sleeping state, allowing him to use Ninefold Rakshasa or Heavenly Demon Revival then Daystar as a follow-up while having complete avoidance using Fallen Angel Dance. After lowering her health enough, Luka unlocks Phoenix Rising, and she commands him to use it and end their fight. Hero Platoons More of a lengthy cut-scene than an actual battle, although Luka does gain some experience from this fight. Luka single-handedly mows down two platoons of human soldiers, containing roughly 110 troops while using Overlimit and Final-Overlimit to push his body to the extremes in order to accomplish this task. Platoon Captains Unlike the previous battles, this one is very difficult, requiring an improbable luck of scoring critical hits, not missing, and the enemy not using their restraint attack. Because Luka has no skills, attacking and struggling are the only options, although the two captains can easily whittle his HP down faster than he can do to them. Once the first captain is out of the picture, Luka engages Final-Overlimit and recovers all of his lost HP. However, the second captain becomes a bit more ferocious and even has an attack that does more than 1/9th of Luka's health, but will no longer use the restraint. Eventually, after more attacking, he will go down. Gallery Download Version Alpha 0.3 Torrent (I'm seeding it) (Old Story) EPISODE 1: Torrent (New Story) Category:Side Stories